Forever Again
by Manxwolf
Summary: Escalus gives them their lives back, what will they do with their lives now. How will others react to their return? And will they have their home in the village?


**Romeo x Juliet: Forever Again**

**The Tree of Escalus consumes the lives of Capulet women.**

**In turn it grants life to the rest of the people.**

**The Tree of Escalus no longer needs human sacrifices.**

**It no longer needs to be sustained by Capulet flesh.**

**The Tree of Escalus gave their lives back**

**This is the story of their new lives.**

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

**Plead of the heart**

* * *

'The Tree of Escalus no longer needs you, but the world needs you instead. Go forth and keep the peace. Hurry children, they are waiting for you.'

* * *

"Lord Francisco!"

" Yes, Mayor Vittorio"

" Something is wrong with the Tree of Escalus!"

" What is happening to it?" Asked Francisco while he hurriedly put on his coat and headed for the door of his study tailed by a frantic looking Vittorio.

" Reports say it is shaking and slowly splitting apart, some are even saying that light is shining from within it."

Francisco's pace quickened then and rushed towards the public gardens, where the tree was being housed and protected 24-7. The short yet long walk was filled with footsteps echoing of the walls and silent thoughts running through the two's minds. Does escalus require another Capulet girl, even when there are no more Capulets. Francisco thought. They were now being escorted to the gardens by guards now that they were outside the castle. The young Lords face was by now adorned by a scowl and furrowed brow, he even ignored the precious women of Neo-Verona on the streets. Once the got to the gardens a huge crowd had gathered around the clearly glowing Tree of Escalus and the guards pushed through the crowd. When they had gotten to the front of the crowd everyone stood amazed at the sight. A ball of light emerged from inside the tree and floated down to rest upon the ground where it slowly dissipated. What the orb revealed was quite a shock to everyone who was looking. It had been 5 years since last he saw the two but he could still see that it was clearly them.

* * *

meanwhile.

" Benvolio di Frescobaldi, slow down you are going to fall and hurt yourself!"

" I am no child Cordelia dear," benvolio said looking backwards and laughing. " I am not going to fa- OOF." Cordelia laughed a little and went to help her husband, whose head was planted not so neatly right on the dirt path of the Public Gardens. Their newborn daughter, of about 2 weeks, Kari was still asleep in Cordelias arms. " Glad Kari didn't see that, or she'd surely laugh too." Benvolio said a bit grumpy once got up and brushed himself off.

" Hey, what is that crowd at the Tree of Escalus doing." the young mother questioned.

" I don't know, Shall we find out?" the two held hands and headed for the crowd just as the light disappeared. cordelia shielded their dear daughter as the pushed up to the front. They stood in shock as two very familiar individuals appeared under the Escalus' leaves.

* * *

Francisco and Vittorio stared completely shocked at the bare individuals in front of them. Francisco quickly snapped out of his shock and sprang into action, taking off his coat and covering the completely naked and embracing lovers. " Get my carriage so we can transport these two to the castle. _What the hell are these two doing back here?_ Francisco thought.

" Father what is happening?" Benvolio questioned as he ran towards the lord and mayor, putting an arm around Cordelia once she made it beside him. Benvolio then turned his head to look at the couple hidden by the coat. " By gods, Romeo?!"

" And Juliet! Why are they here? I thought they died." Cordelia exclaimed pressing closer to Benvolio. Just then a guard returned with a carriage to transport them back to the castle.

"They did." Francisco replied drily with a hint of worry buried inside his statement.

The ride back to the castle was long and quiet until Kari woke up from her nap and demanded attention and food by wailing very loudly. Cordelia tried to hold off feeding her till they got some privacy of a room in the castle but Kari's crying got louder by the minute. So Benvolio offered his cape as a sort of blanket to shield her breasts from the other men in the carriage. Kari finished and demanded for some of her father's attention which he happily gave by making silly faces to make her laugh and even Cordelia laugh on some of them. Then he was handed Kari to bounce her up in the air which made her giggle even more and the parents adorned big and bright smiles. The carriage halted at the front of the castle and guards rushed out to greet their lord and mayor along with the guests, servants also rushed out to help carry in the unconscious lovers.

" Take the two under the jacket to the medical ward and take extreme care of them until the wake up, and inform me immediately if they wake up" Francisco ordered.

" Brother, why do you think they came back?" Cordelia asked Francisco.

" I don't know Cordelia, but I intend to find out."

* * *

It had been a full 3 days before either showed any sign of life at all, until Romeo had adjusted himself to face Juliet. It was then another day before Romeo had awoken at all.

The guards who had been stationed outside the medical ward heard a loud scream come from within the room when there was nobody inside at the time. They stupidly burst in with weapons ready and that made another loud scream come from the poor scared Romeo, who was by now curled up into a ball and hidden under the sheets. One of the guards ran as fast as he could to tell Francisco that he had woken up. the guard who had stayed, tried to calm the poor boy by talking to him, but that did nothing but frighten the boy more. The other guard was on his way back with Francisco when they ran into Benvolio, Cordelia and their child in the courtyard playing and then they came with them once they heard the news. As they neared the room that housed the two, they heard a scream and the other guard talking, the three got nervous now thinking he was hurt by his wound that had initially killed him. Benvolio was to enter first and talk to him because he was his best friend and knew him better than anyone.

" Romeo?" Benvolio asked as he entered the brightly lit room, He was greeted by the absence of sound.

" Wh-who are you?" Romeo asked terrified and still under the blanket." H-how do you know my name? and where am I?"

" I am your best friend, Benvolio, don't you remember anything?"he said as he slowly crept up alongside his best friend.

" I-I'm sorry I don't remember anything! Please let Juliet and I go!"

" Tis alright you shall not be afraid, we are not here to hurt you." he said pulling the sheets from around his body revealing a very distraught and crying Romeo. " Welcome back to the land of the living man."

At that last sentence uttered by Benvolio all his memories began coming back to him. " Benvolio? I missed you so much, please tell me is my brother still alive and well?"

" Haha, Aye, he is alive and better than before." Benvolio replied with amusement. " Tis safe to come in now, his memories are back."

" Gods, Romeo how we've all missed you two." Cordelia said coming in holding her bundle close to her.

" I've missed you guys too, What do you have there Cordelia? Man I hope it is breakfast." Romeo said excited.

" Better keep her away from uncle Romeo, I think he was turned into a cannibal while he was in the Tree of Escalus." Curio who had just gotten the word rushed from the kitchen he was cooking lunch in.

" Curio, haven't seen you in what, 5 hours?" Cordelia said to Curio, causing Curio to make a face at her

" I agree with Curio, Cordelia. definitely don't let Romeo hold her until we are sure." Francisco laughed.

" Wha- Benvolio you two had a child?" Romeo asked shocked.

" Heh heh, yep I created life and boy was it amazing making it." Cordelia then turned a dark shade of crimson and whacked Benvolio on the head, Romeo had also blushed.

" uhm, could I get some clothes?" Romeo Inquired hesitantly.

" Sure thing buddy" Benvolio said happily placing the clothes down on the edge of the bed. " I'll come get you when lunch is ready."

" Ah-"

" Ask after he has woken up more and gotten dressed, idiot!" Cordelia told her brother.

Romeo pulled on the clothes he was given and grabbed the chair at the foot of his bed and pulled it up next to Juliet's bed. He grabbed her left hand and held it to his lips to kiss. Some tears started to flow from his eyes, he stayed like that and talked to her until lunchtime when Benvolio had come to get him and overheard his one sided conversation with Juliet. " Juliet you have to wake up come on, please." That was when benvolio interrupted him saying that lunch was ready.

" Romeo, lunch is ready."

" Ah, yes I am coming." Romeo replied and then whispered " Please Juliet you have to wake up."

Lunch was practically a feast that included all of the Parliament members as well as their families. Everyone was talking to at least one person so the room was filled with loud chatter that allowed for Romeo to escape quietly when he was done to go back to the room. Romeo sa back down in the chair beside her bed and held her hand again. He spoke of how deeply he missed her and how he wanted to hear her voice all the time.

' Be at ease Romeo, she is just preparing for something special' a voice inside his head said to him.

" Escalus. How much longer? I miss her so much." Romeo said with tears in his eyes.

' Not long should you wait, see she is starting to wake...'

Romeo opened his eyes to see Juliet stir in her slumber. She gripped his hand tighter and placed a hand on her stomach. His eyes started to shed his tears as he placed his free hand on her hand that was placed on her stomach. " nngh, Ro... meo~" Juliet mumbled still asleep and a few tears escaped her eyes and slid down her face and Romeo gave a short chuckle and sniffed then wiped away her tears. A few minutes passed and then Juliet cringed, furrowed her brow and grasped tighter to Romeo's hand. Juliet's hand on her stomach grasped at the skin under her hand. Romeo had concluded that maybe her stomach was hurting her so he removed her hand from her stomach and started to rub gently, instantly her expression softened and adjusted to lay on her side facing Romeo. " mmm." Juliet's eyes fluttered open then and tears started to pour from her eyes as they fell on Romeo's face staring at her. Romeo started to cry as well when he saw her open her eyes, He reached forward and pulled her into a tight hug. " Oh Romeo," the young female said between sobs. Romeo placed his hands on her back and rubbed it to help calm her, Juliet had a hand on his head and had her other hand on the back of his neck. She pulled away and kissed Romeo long and hard, he then moved both his hands to cup her face as she ran her fingers through his hair. They both pulled away gasping for air and giggled.

They hugged one more time before Romeo pulled away. " So, how are they?"

" They are fine I think they are hungry though." Juliet replied with a giggle.

" Are you sure it is them and not you?" Romeo said with a hint of sarcasm.

" It is definitely them... and maybe a little me. So I guess we are all hungry."

" Alright I'm going to go get some food"

* * *

✖вє тнє яαιивσω ιи ѕσмєσиє єℓѕє'ѕ cℓσυd αиd мαкє ѕσмєσиє'ѕ dαу α ℓιттℓє вяιgнтєя✖ ( ノ ⌒ ヮ ⌒)ノ

**sorry about all those annoying lines everyone I couldn't do a line of 5 stars in the middle of the page. so anyways GAAAHHH! first family fanfic for Romeo and Juliet on here woohoo! please Read and Review **

**THANKS GUYS MUCH APPRECIATED - LANGO'LOVE**


End file.
